


leather and lace

by starrwatcherr



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/pseuds/starrwatcherr
Summary: Faye likes it rough. Lukas is more than willing to give it to her.
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Lukas
Kudos: 6





	leather and lace

She’s a tramp, and he is a nobleman. He remembers these differences oft and well. But tonight she is his partner, his lover for the night. 

Or his whore.

Faye waits for him patiently, on the edge of the bed. Her eyes are shut tight and her hands are already between her thighs. Lukas moves closer to her, his hands finding the soft of her neck.

“How long have you been waiting.” He asks hoarsely.

“Not long, _ baron _ .”She whispers, her voice is breathy.

“Get your hands away from yourself then. Unless you don’t want it.”

Her hand snaps out from the waistband of her shorts. She’s in her old cavalier’s uniform tonight, perhaps something to get a rise out of him. He knows that she has a dozen silk and lace underthings that she made by hand. Instead, she opted for an old rag of a uniform.

One that gets a rise out of him.

She stares up at him with wide, longing eyes as his hand slithers down the front of her shirt, his fingers grazing against her nipple. He watches as her brow knits, her lips twitch. His touch slips along her curves as he pushes up her shirt. “This is unnecessary, isn’t it?” He says, pushing it over her tits. No brassiere, typical. 

Slowly, he kneels before her, bringing his lips to meet the white of her thighs, moving along the soft skin of her belly and to her breasts. His tongue traces the side, along her nipple and then up. His other hand is locked against her tit, pushing the nipple back. Her mewling and gasps are addictive, soft and sweet little whimpers escape her lips as she melts in his hands.

He pushes her back, leaning against the bed as she whispers for him to fuck her hard, pleadingly. “Please Lukas, do it.” Her voice is above a whine, soft. 

“What? Are you begging?” He lifts his mouth from her tits. She looks down. His hands trace her body. 

“Yes sir.” Her gaze narrows on him, as if she is about to crumple. Her legs come up expectantly, spreading so that her uniform barely covers her pussy. 

“Are you a little whore?” He asks, suddenly standing up. His hands trace the soft curve of her breasts, rolling them in his hand. She looks impatient as she nods. 

“I am, I am a little whore.” Faye whines. 

“Do you want it bad?”

She nods. 

“Do you dream of it?”

“Every moment I’m awake.” She whispers, her voice wavering between a gasp. “Please,” Her hands come up to graze his cock. He grabs one as she gasps, staring at him. “Please, darling. Give me it.”

Lukas smirks. “You have to wait for it you filthy village whore.” He says as she frowns. His fingers twist her nipples hard, her mouth gaping as she winces. “I should make you suck me off before I give you it.”

He moves closer, his hand slipping under her scalp and pulling one of her plaits. Her head falls back as her mouth gapes. She stares at him, wincing his name. “Please, let me suck you off.” She begs

“Would that stop your mouth from begging?” He asks. 

“Yes sir it would.” She whimpers.

He lets go of her hair, dropping it quickly. “On your knees then, you slut.” He orders. 

Quickly, Faye closes her legs and slips off the bed, on her knees. Lukas pops the button of his pants, pulling his cock out as she sits back on her knees waiting for him. He takes the back of her scalp as she kisses it once, twice and then begins to suck him off. 

For such a slutty little mouth it does wonders sucking him off. He fights a smile as she sucks him almost dry, her tongue swirling on his tip. He begins to push and pull her head to bob on his cock before she takes him out of her mouth.

“Give it to me. Please.”

He smirks. “Do you want it?”

“Yes. Badly.”

“Do you admit you’re a slut?”

“Yes, I’m  _ your _ slut.”

Lukas grabs her chin in his hand. He presses his thumb against her lips. She kisses it before sucking that too. Gods, he wants her around him. 

He then pulls her hair, making her gasp loudly before she takes his entire cock in her mouth, drooling as he pulls out.

“Up.” He orders as she gets to her feet. He fights a smile, saliva marking her chin as he grabs her inner elbow and turns her around. He pulls up her uniform before forcing a frown and whispering into her ear. “This slutty little uniform only annoys me. I bet you wore it to feel cute.” His hand moves to graze her cunt. She’s warm and wet against his fingers. He pulls her scalp back again, making her cry out in pleasure before his other hand moves to the front of her. His fingers slip into the waist band, rubbing her panties against her cunt. He moves in a quick, intense circle, feeling her legs trembles against his, her body shake in his arms. 

“Please take it off,” she gasps. 

“That is the  _ only _ order you will give me tonight.” 

With his mouth he loosens the buttons of her uniform, his tongue tracing her neck when she’s free. His teeth graze her flesh, making her cry out a little before he pulls at the line of buttons along her back, tearing the garment. She pulls her arms out of it, slipping between the waistband of her uniform to finger herself. 

He catches her wrist, holding it tight in his grasp. “Keep you hands to yourself.” He warns, his breath hot against her ear. She gasps a little before nodding. 

Lukas pulls his cock out before sliding into her, thrusting slow and hard. He has to hold back from letting out an initial groan, as he usually does. Instead, Faye turns on the vocal words and lets out a breathy mewl, her voice on the edge. His grip tightens as another hand slips into her mouth so that she can suck his fingers hard. 

As she bounces against his cock, he fights the desire of wanting to finish inside her. He won’t let the little slut win, not at all. She doesn’t deserve his seed, him. He wants her on her knees, begging for it, gasping for its maybe even crying for his cock, just so that he can refuse her. 

In fact, he wouldn’t mind sitting in a chair, with a glass of wine and his knees spread so that she can see his erection (to tempt and torture her), while he watches as she tries to fuck herself on the bed. He’s seen it a few times before, her masturbating, that is. He stumbled in once, on the leatherette teddy she’d made herself and that she laced too tightly. Since then, he’s seen more and more of her in such a... dominatrix light. She’s hard on herself like he is, calling herself a little slut and a desperate cunt as she ties her hair up so tight that it will fall out. He’s seen her ride pillows and a false phallic, fucking herself to orgasm, when she falls back and trembles, her body quaking as she comes at last. 

But her mouth, her hand, her cunt, they are all too alluring to Lukas. This village girl, although he doesn’t like to admit it, has bewitched him, body and soul. And for that, he must treat her like the little slut she is. 

He rams her hard, increasing his speed as he moves her over the bed. Her back arches in such a lovely way, her plaits falling over her shoulders as her body rocks into the down. Her hands curl into the bedsheets, wrinkling them as he pulls a pigtail again. He brings his lips to her back, his teeth blemishing the white of her skin. He makes marks with his lips along her back, making her moan into the sheet as he thrusts back into her again.

“Are you my little slut?”

“Yes.”

“My cum depository?”

“Yes. I want it.”

“My hole?”

“Oh  gods yes.” She winces. “I’m your slut, your whore, your hole. Breed me like the whore I am.”

He pulls out before turning her around. He pushes her back against the bed, making her lay down and forcing her legs up. Her cunt spreads before him, his fingers tracing her enlarged lips. Lukas thrusts his fingers into her, hard and fast making her arch her back and cry out. 

His eyes graze the scar and birthmarks on her body. The soft curves of her waist and hip and the soft roundness under her belly. He moves quicker and quicker, enjoying how her face contorts in pleasure before putting his cock back in and thrusting hard and fast into her. 

She curls around his body, her legs clenching along his hips. He massages her clit, watching as her lips begin to tremble and her brow knits. She stutters on the word  _oh_ several times before her walks tighten around his cock. She comes, gasping and trembling as he pulls out and makes her sit up. Used and trembling, she watches as he begins to jack himself off, quickly before she sets her hands on him and takes over. 

“Give me your seed.”

“What? You want it like the dirty rag you are?”

“Please.” She begs.

“Harder.” His grip is fading. 

“Please Lukas. I want you to breed me, make me your little village slut. I want you in me, fucking me until you come and the sheets are ruined.”

His fingers slip into her mouth again. She sucks him off once more. She rubs him down, quick and hard until he comes on her face. Her fingers trace the cum, playing with it on her fingers before setting it on her tongue and watching as he begins to crumble. 

Lukas strips his uniform and falls on the bed beside her, heaving a sigh. His hands trace the softness of her face before tangling in her hair. He looks at her earnestly. “Was I okay, darling?” 

She nods, giving him a smile. “You were perfect as usual.”

Lukas smiles too as she kisses his forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. “I think I called you a slut too oft. I need more words like it.”

Faye pulls him close, her hands slipping his sides as she pulls back the blankets. “I do enjoy being called your little slut.”

“But you’re my darling, lover, before any of that.” He pleads. 

“Perhaps I should buy you a dictionary to expand your vocabulary, my sweet. Then you can have more names to call me in the bedroom.” She says, pressing a kiss to his lips, tender and sweet. “And more sweet nothings to use outside of it.”

He smiles a little as she gives him another kiss. Her hands slip along his sides, pulling him closer to her. “I know. Thank you for agreeing to do this. I appreciate it, Lu.” She whispers. 

He nods, watching as she traces his cheeks. She turns over, reaching for her wedding band and slipping it back onto her finger. “Though, next time I would like it if you did finish inside me.”

Lukas meets her gaze. “Couldn’t our next child be made out of love rather than... I don’t know, rough sex?” He asks. 

Faye shakes her head. “I’m talking about finishing inside and using a potion or something. Tatiana has a list. There’s more than one contraceptive out there, stud.” She says, pulling him close. He rests against her breasts, his hands linking around her waist. 

“I think children would benefit from another sibling, don’t you?” He says softly. His lips curve into a soft smile.

Faye smiles and nods. “I suppose so. C’mon, I’m tired.”

Lukas nods before kissing her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got possessed by the idea of dom faye that i totally forgot lukas is a dom too... i hc that faye likes it rough every now and then to break up how soft and sappy they both are and like. lukas got off fighting a god, he would get off fuckign his wife really roughly.  
> i’m @starrwatcherr on twitter.


End file.
